


Маугли

by C_z



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: Написано по заявке в Кэпостарк-соо на дайри, Тони пропадает из реальности, как будто его не существовало, и Питер - единственный, кто его помнит. Суперфэмили в широком смысле, милота и полное отсутствие большого страшного зла.





	Маугли

**Author's Note:**

> AU. На момент событий Эры Альтрона Питеру 16 и он Мститель. Вижена нет.

***  
\- Капитан, пожалуйста, это очень важно!   
\- Питер? А тебе разве можно вставать уже? – Роджерс развернулся и посмотрел на частично забинтованного Паркера с таким внимательным беспокойством, что в другой ситуации тот непременно закипел бы, но сейчас имелись дела поважней.   
\- Я же рёбра переломал, а не ноги... Послушайте, я хотел спросить! Эм, а кто, ну, сделал мой костюм? – так себе вариант, но Бартон уже посмотрел на него, как на идиота, а мисс Романофф – как на разведчика конкурирующей организации, и Питер не знал, что было хуже.   
О. Хуже однозначно был взгляд Капитана Америка. С беспокойного он сменился на сочувственно-настороженный, вся поза Роджерса выражала исключительное внимание к собеседнику. Несколько секунд он словно что-то искал в выражении лица Питера, и непонятно, нашёл ли, но:   
\- Ты.   
Сердце забилось где-то в горле, сильно выше перебинтованной грудной клетки.   
\- Но он слишком крутой для меня. Я имею в виду…   
\- У тебя был доступ ко всем разработкам «Старк Индастриз», - перебил его Капитан с выражением полного непонимания на лице.   
\- «Старк Индастриз»! А кто владелец компании? И кто ей управляет?   
Роджерс едва заметно облегченно выдохнул, хотя и продолжал выглядеть озадаченным.   
\- У Говарда не было наследников по закону, и завещанием он разделил всё, что имел, между соратниками. Какая-то доля у меня, чему я очень удивился. А генеральный директор последние пятнадцать лет мисс Поттс, ты должен её помнить, она оформляла твой допуск на время стажировки... Питер?   
\- Да. Да, я пойду. Пойду полежу немного. Вы правы, Капитан, мне не надо было вставать, рано ещё, что-то голова кружится, - бормотал Паркер, пятясь по коридору в направлении своей комнаты, сейчас напоминавшей палату. Отлично. Они все живут в башне Старка. Старка, которого не существует.   
***   
\- Блядь. Блядь! БЛЯААААДЬ! ЁБ-ТВО-Ю-МАТЬ-Э-ТО-ПИЗ-ДЕЦ! – Отзвуки крика уже стихли над вечерним городом, а легче не становилось. Наверное, мистер Старк всё- таки матерился по какой-то другой причине. Или лично ему – Питеру Паркеру – такой способ выпустить пар не подходил. Из-под ладони, опершейся на парапет, осыпались мелкие кусочки бетона, звук их падения затерялся в городских шумах, и даже обостренный паучий слух его не уловил.   
Итак, мир стоял на месте, и это был совершенно точно его мир. Питер проверил, кажется, миллион мелочей собственной жизни и жизни своих одноклассников, и всё совпадало с его воспоминаниями. И Клинт Бартон так же ухмылялся на правую сторону лица, когда ему было неловко, и Наташа Романофф в сложной ситуации непроизвольно включала своё обаяние на полную мощность, и Стив Роджерс выдавал бровями больше информации, чем словами через рот. Просто в этом мире не было Тони Старка.   
В паре кварталов на север завыла скорая.   
Изобретения Старка существовали, все известные Питеру, только теперь приписывались разным людям, что-то даже ему самому. Компания «Старк Индастриз» лавировала на рынке, управляемая железной рукой мисс Вирджинии Поттс. Фонд имени Марии Старк спонсировал талантливых молодых людей, сумевших доказать свою финансовую несостоятельность. И всё это как-то вертелось не вокруг мистера Старка, а само по себе, без него.   
Скорая уехала за пределы слышимости. Выть хотелось уже Питеру.   
***  
«Первое – убедиться, что я не сошел с ума», - записал Питер с явной неохотой. Он ощущал себя абсолютно, совершенно в своем уме, но это первое, что приходило в голову, и этот вариант куда легче поддавался объяснению, чем тот факт, что весь мир забыл о Тони Старке – так, словно его никогда и не было. Даже те, кто неделю назад сражался с ним плечом к плечу.   
«Второе – понять, как это случилось». – Технология это или магия, не может быть, чтобы о силе, способной стереть человека из реальности, никто никогда ничего не слышал. Надо только искать во всех направлениях, не отвергая ни единой идеи из-за её видимой нереальности.   
«Третье – проверить изобретателей». – Если уж дуговой реактор изобрёл работающий на «Старк Индастриз» инженер, он должен суметь объяснить принцип работы любопытному стажеру, пускай даже другого профиля. И кто-то же делает стрелы для Бартона и форму для Капитана. И его собственный костюм, вот с чего надо начать!   
\- Алло? О, привет, тётя Мэй. Извини, что не позвонил вчера. Да, как раз собирался к тебе заехать сегодня. Отлично, давай, до вечера.   
«Убедиться, что я не сошел с ума, не запараноив тётю Мэй».   
***   
\- Питер, дорогой, я так рада тебя видеть! – и действительно рада. Боже, почему ей было не найти себе личную жизнь после того, как племянник устроился на стажировку мечты и заполучил самые радужные перспективы на университет и дальнейшее будущее?   
\- Я тоже рад, тётя Мэй. Что у нас на ужин? – лишний вопрос, учитывая витающий по квартире запах кунжута и сладкого соуса, но на какое-то время её займёт. Питер пошел мыть руки, отметив по пути, что ничего в квартире не изменилось в его отсутствие. Пригляделся к отражению в зеркале ванной комнаты – зрачки нормальные, волосы причесаны. Разве что чуть бледноват, но это можно списать на усталость, учёба требует стопроцентной отдачи. Вернулся и, пока разговор не утёк в каком-то конкретном направлении, спросил:   
\- А кто приходил к тебе за разрешением на мою стажировку у Ста... то есть, в «Старк Индастриз»?   
\- О! – на лице женщины почти расплылась мечтательная улыбка, но, не успев раскрыться, сменилась на рассеянную. – Я не помню его имени. Кто-то из HR, наверное. Такой милый молодой человек. Или даже не молодой. Представляешь, помню, что он меня совершенно очаровал, а подробностей не помню напрочь! Странно. А почему ты спрашиваешь?   
\- Да просто, - сердце Паркера подскочило. Но это ведь ничего не доказывало. Но и не доказывало, что ничего не было. Надо дышать. Дышать и ответить ей что-нибудь. – Я, ну, пытаюсь понять устройство компании, кто чем занимается. Помимо разработчиков. Ну, с разработчиками-то я знаком, да. На будущей неделе проведу целый день в отделе чистой энергии, это не мой профиль, но меня допустили без проблем.   
Окончательно взять себя в руки у Питера получилось только к концу ужина, но, кажется, тётя не заметила ничего, не вписывающегося в привычную суетливость её талантливого племянника. Уже стоя в коридоре и застёгивая куртку, он спросил:   
\- А у нас в семье не было людей, ну… - Питер неопределенно крутанул ладонью у виска. – С расстройствами?   
Брови Мэй Паркер поползли было вверх, но тут же сошлись на переносице:   
\- Ах, он ещё издеваться надо мной будет! Всего-то не вспомнила имени человека, которого видела один раз в жизни! Ты мне ещё в дом престарелых предложи переехать!   
Пришлось засмеяться и быстренько удрать вниз под перемежающиеся смешками крики тётушки, летящие вдогонку. Кажется, это можно было расценивать как отрицательный ответ. По крайней мере, хотелось.   
***   
\- О, мисс Романофф, добрый вечер.   
Питер вошёл в гостиную. Это была не единственная комната Башни с плазменной панелью и удобными диванами, расположенная неподалёку от блока личных комнат, но почему-то именно её Мстители облюбовали для общих посиделок, и про себя Питер называл её именно так. Гостиная. Как будто они были не кучкой сумасшедших со сверхспособностями, обитающей в самом высоком здании Нью-Йорка, а… ну, наверное, семьёй. «Семьёй, не заметившей пропажи одного из родителей», - промелькнула мысль, и настроение тут же упало ниже уровня пола.   
\- Привет, - махнула ему пивной бутылкой Наташа. – Пива не предлагаю, но на кухне есть кола.   
\- Да, спасибо. А вы ждёте кого-нибудь?   
\- С чего ты взял? – шпионка не удивилась вопросу, но развернулась к собеседнику всем корпусом, то ли неосознанно, то ли демонстрируя интерес к ответу.   
\- Виски, - Питер кивнул в сторону столика, на котором между пивными бутылками возвышалась квадратная большего объёма. – Вы не мешаете напитки, я знаю.   
\- Я подумала, вдруг кто решит присоединиться, - она неопределённо пожала плечами и прикипела взглядом к бутылке.   
\- Мистер Бартон уехал вчера, Капитан не пьет, если бы вернулся мистер Беннер, вы бы тут одна не сидели, а Тора было бы слышно ещё с улицы, – Питер ускорялся с каждым словом, будто боялся, что его решимость внезапно может закончиться. – Так для кого здесь эта бутылка, скажите мне?!   
Наташа одним движением приняла более соблазнительную позу и совсем немного – заметно только тем, кто хорошо её изучил, – напрягла плечи. И взглянула на Питера тем самым взглядом, от которого хотелось самоубиться, потому что обещал он что-то куда более страшное.   
\- Я не знаю, – твёрдо и безэмоционально произнесла она. – Я не помню, как и почему принесла эту бутылку сюда. Возможно, сыграло роль моё подсознательное желание напиться. Если тебя это так волнует, могу тебя заверить, что я умею держать себя в руках, и мои отношения с алкоголем не повредят команде.   
Вот оно как. Питер выдохнул и растерялся.   
\- О, я… нет, мисс Романофф, я верю, что вы знаете, что делаете. Простите, я не думал, я не хотел вас расстроить. Я выпью свою колу у себя. – И сбежал, не зайдя на кухню.   
Дурак! Сам напомнил про Беннера. Или сам же и подсказал её мозгу выход? Это не было доказательством, это снова не было доказательством. Но чем же это было?   
***   
Поскольку сна не было ни в одном глазу, Питер даже не попытался лечь. Открыл свой ноут – ноут, подаренный Тони Старком на шестнадцатилетие (с недельным опозданием, конечно), с нереальными возможностями, половину которых владелец ещё не обнаружил, – и полез в Гугл.   
«как стереть человека из реальности»   
Гугл отозвался белым шумом. Нет, Питер, конечно, обещал себе проверить каждый вариант, только вариантов-то как раз и не было. К двадцатой странице он устал   
продираться сквозь школы осознанных сновидений и магические отвороты людей- паразитов и переформулировал запрос.   
«пропал человек никто его не помнит что делать»   
Отделения полиции, добровольческие организации, частные детективные агентства.   
«как вернуть человека в реальность»   
Лечение любых видов зависимости с гарантией   
«изменение памяти»   
Пирацетам.   
«меня никто не слышит»   
Методики НЛП для чайников.   
«меня окружают идиоты»   
Фанфики про Шерлока Холмса.   
«Я верю в тебя»   
Две страницы форумов уфологов, дальше религиозные.   
«Энтони Старк»   
Четырехлетний инвалид-колясочник, на операцию которому собирает какая-то организация, и учёный-картограф, в середине позапрошлого века пропавший в центральной Африке.   
И ни слова о человеке, ещё до личного знакомства вызывавшем у Питера восхищение, а теперь, после почти года совместной работы, ещё и охапку более теплых чувств. О человеке, который слышал его, а не только слушал. Который общался с ним на равных и этим заставлял Паркера расти изо всех сил, чтобы не сейчас, но когда-нибудь действительно достичь его уровня и иметь на это равенство право.   
«Первое – не дать себе поверить в то, что сошел с ума»  
***  
Ладно, ладно, можно было догадаться, что люди, работающие с дуговым реактором, знают о нём всё, по крайней мере, могут ответить на все вопросы непрофессионала. И никто в отделе не похож на внезапно озарённого идиота, и глупо ожидать такого от людей, работающих на Старк Индастриз. «Нет, работающих на Тони Старка», - упрямо поправил себя Питер. Согласиться с его отсутствием в реальности было бы предательством, даже в мыслях.   
\- Питер, рада тебя видеть! – мисс Поттс газетно улыбнулась. – Ты вниз или наверх?   
\- Да-да, еду. Что-то задумался, - и Питер зашёл с ней в лифт.   
Интересно, эта женщина сама различает, когда улыбается искренне, а когда – по привычке публичного человека? Выглядит она всегда так, словно в этом наряде планирует оказаться на обложке хоть «Форбс», хоть «Вог». Выбор показаться ей идиотом сейчас или ещё неделю искать следующий подходящий случай, в общем, даже не был выбором. Сложнее было решить, нужно ли запутывать всё ещё больше, но если реальность до сих пор заполняла свои слепые пятна, это могло стать отличным случаем её подловить.   
\- Мисс Поттс, помните, почти год назад вы приезжали поговорить с моей тётей насчет разрешения на мою стажировку?   
\- На стажировку… - она задумалась, театрально прикусив нижнюю губу. – Да, конечно. Мы же взяли тебя не по программе Фонда, а напрямую, и тогда я занималась этим на две недели раньше, чем Фонд опубликовал результаты конкурса. А что такое?   
\- Просто моя тётя Мэй тогда совершенно влюбилась в ваши туфли, какие-то, как она сказала, «умопомрачительные шпильки», - Питер чуть закатил глаза, изображая тётин восторг. – И если бы вы сказали мне хотя бы марку, а то у неё скоро день рождения…   
\- Но, Питер, я боюсь, кто-то из вас ошибся, - теперь её задумчивость демонстрировали чуть нахмуренные брови. – Я не ношу каблуки выше двух с половиной дюймов.   
\- Почему? – Слишком быстро спросил, чтобы не выдать силу своего интереса, но мисс Поттс, кажется, не обратила на это внимания.   
\- Не хочу смущать, - маленькая пауза, после чего голос приобрёл оттенок удивления, – мужчин вокруг. Боже мой, какая глупость! Наверное, мне действительно стоит примерить что-то повыше.   
Она улыбнулась Питеру так, словно он подкинул ей отличную идею, увлёкшую её целиком.   
\- А насчет твоей тёти мы что-нибудь придумаем. Пускай она получше вспомнит те туфли, и даже если она видела их не на мне, я помогу тебе подобрать что-нибудь похожее. На следующей неделе ещё не будет поздно?   
\- Нет, будет отлично. Конечно, я спрошу у неё, мисс Поттс.   
\- Тогда до встречи на следующей неделе!   
\- Да, до свидания! Здравствуйте, мистер Хоган!   
Гарольд Хоган ждал работодательницу у машины, поприветствовал кивком и открыл перед ней дверь.   
\- Всё по плану, Вирджиния? – из всех служащих, кажется, он один имел право называть её по имени, чем неумеренно гордился. Учитывая, как при звуках собственного имени морщилась генеральный директор «Старк Индастриз», она уже наверняка сто раз пожалела о том, что это ему позволила.   
Мисс Поттс кивнула и села в машину, мистер Хоган захлопнул дверь и был безжалостно задержан Паркером:   
\- Мистер Хоган, можно вас на минуточку?   
Тот недовольно нахмурился и стал выглядеть так, словно его надули, как шарик:   
\- Мисс Поттс не может ждать, мальчик.   
\- Всего на минутку! Помните, вы ездили в прошлом году договариваться с моей тётей насчет разрешения на мою стажировку в «Старк Индастриз»? – Хоган обходил машину и потому на Питера не смотрел, а тот даже побледнел от волнения.   
\- Да, - Хоган остановился у водительской двери и поднял взгляд на Питера, не переставая излучать раздражение. – Сорвали меня с подготовки приёма Фонда, потому что тебя принимали на две недели раньше, и юристы достали меня с этим разрешением, как… А в чём вопрос-то?   
Питер еле сдерживался, чтобы не подпрыгивать, потому что уже нёсся обратно в сторону Башни. Но крикнул водителю:   
\- Вы очень понравились моей тёте! Я пришлю вам её телефончик! – и помахал рукой.   
\- Тьфу ты! – буркнул Гарольд себе под нос и сел за руль.   
***   
Собственный костюм Паркер на поверку знал как продвинутый пользователь, но не как разработчик. В его памяти не было белых пятен, и неожиданному знанию было просто некуда встроиться. Так и не придумав, кому приписать его разработку, Питер пошел охотиться на обитателей башни. «Человек-паук расставляет сети, хах!» Он улыбнулся предвкушающе и даже почти не нервно, по крайней мере, он сам так считал.   
Мисс Романофф нашлась на кухне, где сооружала сэндвич умопомрачительных размеров, но из каких-то исключительно полезных ингредиентов типа цельнозернового хлеба, салата и куриной грудки. Питер даже не поздоровался, сразу свернув на нужную ему тему:   
\- Почему Пеппер не носит каблука выше 2,5 дюймов?   
\- Не хочет бесить, - Наташа оборачивалась, меняясь в лице и замедляя речь. – Кого-то... Хогана? Нет, с чего бы?   
Ну вот, опять этот взгляд. Питер поёжился бы, но из него пёр адреналин так, что только пар из ушей не валил.   
\- Я назвал её Пеппер, и вы сразу поняли, о ком речь, не так ли, мисс Романофф? А почему? – Паркер начинал частить. – Кто дал ей это прозвище? И отзовётся ли она на него сейчас, а?   
\- Остановись, Питер, – она прижала обе ладони к вискам. – Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, и у меня ужасно болит голова.   
\- Я пишу. На листочке: «Позвонить Пеппер, спросить, кто и почему назвал её Пеппер». И ухожу. Ухожу искать Капитана, а вы звоните ей, записываете её ответ на этот же лист и идёте искать меня. Пожалуйста. Хорошо? Хорошо?   
Он дождался кивка, сунул ей в одну руку таблетку от головной боли, а в другую – лист, на котором писал, и моментально исчез в направлении спортзала. «Хорошо, - повторял он про себя. – Хорошо. Хорошо». Что именно было хорошо, Питер сформулировать не смог, поэтому просто придерживался ритма этого слова, спускаясь по лестнице через три ступеньки.   
Мистер Роджерс сосредоточенно мутузил грушу. Если бы год назад кто-то сказал Питеру, что такая масса тела может иметь не только декоративное назначение, он бы посмеялся. Теперь же он видел Капитана в бою, и умри всё живое, если при втрое большем весе тот не обставлял Человека-паука по скорости реакций и динамике движений. Грушу было почти жалко.   
\- Питер, привет! – Роджерс заметил его и прекратил издевательства над спортивным снарядом. – Меня ищешь?   
\- Да, но мы могли бы поговорить не здесь? Давайте минут через двадцать в лаборатории на сто семнадцатом?   
\- Хорошо, жди меня там, – Капитан странным образом не выглядел ни обеспокоенным, ни заинтересованным, просто размотал эластичные бинты с кулаков и пошел в направлении душевых.   
Паркер вышел в окно и медленно двинулся на сто семнадцатый по наружной стене. Ему надо было остыть и подумать.   
***   
\- Ну, по какому поводу иллюминация? – Капитан обвел взглядом чрезмерно освещенное помещение, где его ждал Питер, в порядке успокоения нервов висевший вниз головой. Тот спрыгнул, поправил рубашку и, памятуя о реакции Романофф, отошел ещё на метр.   
\- Капитан, вы знаете, в чьей лаборатории мы находимся? – разнообразный хлам вокруг едва ли мог дать подсказку, и Питер ждал, как выкрутится память Роджерса.   
\- Брюса? – полувопросительная интонация не заставила его голос звучать неуверенно.   
\- Нет, лаборатории мистера Беннера занимают этажи со сто тринадцатого по сто пятнадцатый. – Никаких перемен в выражении лица собеседника, и это сказало Паркеру больше любых слов. Легенда четырех поколений так морозился только когда был зол, но не считал нужным это показывать. «Интересно девки пляшут, - отчетливо подумал Питер совершенно чужими словами и чуть не засмеялся. – Мистер Старк, где бы вы ни были, я иду к вам. Если это не финишная прямая, то, как минимум, поворот на трассу!»   
\- Послушай, - Стив Роджерс был хорошим парнем, но очень топорно играл хорошего парня, это был кошмар из учебника по переговорам с террористами. – Если ты хочешь занять этот этаж сам, я думаю, никто не будет против. Мисс Поттс…   
\- Пеппер, – перебил он.   
\- Пеппер, - согласился Роджерс, – совершенно не интересуется этажами, занятыми Мстителями. Я думаю, ты можешь спокойно перевозить сюда свои эксперименты, и потом просто поставить её в известность.   
\- Откуда вы знаете, что её зовут Пеппер? – Капитан стал говорить громче, и Питер повысил голос, чтобы быть услышанным.   
\- Наташа её так называет?   
\- Мисс Романофф? – громкость возросла ещё на полтона.   
\- Или Хоган, я не помню!   
\- Или тот, кто придумал ей это прозвище? Кто сделал её директором своей корпорации?   
\- Прекрати! – почти что крик. И дальше, на громкости, характерной для Тора: – Я был бы счастлив, если бы у Говарда Старка был наследник. К сожалению, он был слишком осторожен с женщинами, и не слишком – со своим здоровьем.   
\- Или он просто исчез из нашего мира, и никто, кроме меня, его не помнит!   
\- Или тебя просто нужно показать медикам ЩИТа, потому что ты приложился головой!   
\- Мальчики, разнимать вас – не самое важное дело на данный момент, – Романофф, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдала за тем, как они орали друг на друга, видимо, уже несколько минут, и когда Питер бросил на неё умоляюще-вопросительный взгляд, сразу выдала то, чего он от неё ждал. – Я позвонила Поттс, и она очень удивилась, когда я обратилась к ней «Пеппер». Как какой-то новой шутке. Но я-то уверена, что всё время с нашего знакомства звала её именно так.   
Паркер не мог отдышаться. Роджерс стоял в позе, выдающей готовность броситься на противника.   
\- Наташа, о чём ты?   
Она встала между ними и сделала два шага к Капитану.   
\- Стив, у тебя расширены зрачки.   
\- Я в порядке.   
\- Стив…   
\- Я в порядке!   
\- Капитан Роджерс, вы собираетесь оторвать голову мне или пятнадцатилетнему подростку?   
\- Мне шестнадцать!   
\- Я… Господи, как же я зол, – он выдохнул так мощно и шумно, что проще было поверить, что с этим звуком из его ушей выходит пар.   
\- Стив, посмотри на меня. Стив, – Романофф взяла его лицо в ладони. – Какой способ тебе подойдёт, чтобы выпустить пар здесь и сейчас? Желательно без разрушений.   
Тот на минуту задумался, принял упор лёжа и стал яростно отжиматься со скоростью, в два раза превышающей доступную обычным людям. Романофф с минуту понаблюдала за процессом и уселась ему на спину в позе лотоса.   
\- Я твой утяжелитель, давай, не халтурь. Питер, а ты рассказывай вкратце. Меня довольно быстро отпустило, надеюсь, его тоже недолго штырить будет.   
\- Нат, не выражайся!   
\- Вы помните, - Питер подскочил на месте. - Кто-нибудь из вас помнит, кому Капитан это говорил?!   
Ответом ему были тишина и ровное дыхание. Паркер вздохнул и начал рассказ.   
***   
\- И что, уфф, никто, кроме тебя, уфф, не подозревает, уфф, о его существовании?   
\- О, Стив, ты отошел и с тебя можно слезать? – спросила Романофф, но не двинулась с места, пока он не ответил:   
\- Да, минут двадцать назад. Но так думать было удобнее. – Роджерс встал. – Питер, прости. Нат, спасибо.   
\- Никаких обид, Капитан Роджерс! Я рад, что вы наконец-то верите мне.   
\- Прости, что не поверил сразу.   
\- Итак, что у нас по несостыковкам? – прервала этот зеркальный обмен любезностями сосредоточенная шпионка. – Пеппер, которая не Пеппер, сотрудник HR, который одновременно Поттс и Хоган, костюм, каблуки, лаборатория и мой виски.   
\- Если хотите, - просиял Питер, – я могу устроить наглядную демонстрацию!   
Всё внимание сосредоточилось на нём.   
\- Мой костюм! Капитан уверен, что я создал его сам. Я понимаю в нем не больше, чем раньше, и явно меньше, чем его создатель. Но давайте выберем любых двух инженеров «Старк Индастриз» и одновременно попробуем выяснить что-нибудь о создании костюма. Я уверен, что каждый внезапно окажется тем самым разработчиком и даже сможет объяснить технологии коллегам.   
\- Отлично, - Роджерс хлопнул Паркера по плечу. – Так и сделаем, завтра же.   
\- Когда, говоришь, он пропал?   
\- А вот этого я не знаю, мисс Романофф, я был в больнице три дня после битвы, и когда вернулся в башню, о Тони Старке уже не помнила ни одна живая душа.   
\- Надо рассмотреть битву с Альтроном со всех возможных точек зрения. С Брюсом мы связаться не можем, но надо написать Джейн на случай появления Тора, и, Нат…   
\- Да-да… Алло? Клинт, это Наташа. Жене привет, младшему миллион поцелуев, тебе – билет до Нью-Йорка на завтра. Мои извинения в комплекте, конечно. Но команде нужен её талисман. Сам такой. Встречу в аэропорту.   
***  
Бартона Наташа привезла задумчивым, но уже смирившимся с тем фактом, что они планируют искать человека, о котором во всем мире никто ничего не знает.   
В аэропорт она поехала на вишнёвой «Акуре», именно с целью устроить другу несостыковку фактов, и, похоже, ей это удалось. Ну ещё бы, вряд ли кому из оставшейся команды подходил пафосный кабриолет за семь миллионов, а Клинт его точно видел раньше, Паркер помнил, как загорались глаза лучника при взгляде на это техническое и маркетинговое великолепие. Когда прошлым вечером Романофф озвучила свою идею, Питер был готов расцеловать её, но не был уверен, что сможет подать свои восторги правильно. В конце концов, едва ли ей нужна была похвала. Но в этот момент Паркер нырнул в облегчение, как в бассейн с вышки. Он больше не был один. Нет, он не собирался делать меньше, чем мог бы. И не считал, что передал дело в руки кого-то более опытного и умного и может успокоиться на этом. Просто вместе они видели ситуацию с разных сторон. И опыт у каждого, опять же, был свой. И Питер Паркер был однозначно в своём уме. И не один.   
С этими мыслями он и отрубился, едва добравшись до постели, и проспал четырнадцать часов. Мог бы и больше, но по двери в его комнату морзянкой отстучали текст песни какой-то диснеевской принцессы – Питер проснулся только под конец – и дальше игнорировать приезд Клинта Бартона было невозможно.   
Сразу за дверью комнаты обоняние Паркера атаковал один из приятнейших запахов на свете – Капитан пёк блинчики. Ещё две недели назад это было почти гарантией того, что Тони Старк тоже находился на кухне, пялился в телефон и таскал из стопки на большой тарелке ещё горячую вкуснятину, и даже неприличные шесть утра ему не мешали. Не исключено, что ДЖАРВИСу было поручено будить Тони к таким капитанским кулинарным приступам. Увы, ещё молодая ПЯТНИЦА не обладала такой информацией, да и в принципе своего создателя не помнила.   
Когда Питер зашёл на кухню, там царила ненапряжённая задумчивость. Бартон сидел, поставив локти на стол и чуть склонив голову, Романофф копировала его позу, потягивая через трубочку что-то сиреневое, Роджерс управлялся с тремя сковородками, обратив к окружающим задумчивую спину.   
\- Доброе утро всем!   
Три равно неразборчивых приветствия были ему ответом, потом Клинт, видимо, продолжил:   
\- И ЩИТ мы привлекать не планируем?   
\- Нет! – Поразительное единодушие.   
\- Клинт, у всех забывших наступает индивидуальная, но тяжёлая стадия отрицания. Капитан был готов придушить кого-нибудь, ты полчаса глупо отшучивался, а потом ещё столько же пялился перед собой, игнорируя окружающий мир, у меня так разболелась голова, что хотелось разбить её об стену. – Бартон открыл было рот, но Наташа продолжила, не дав ему возмутиться: – На обработку всех служащих ЩИТа уйдёт неоправданно много времени. И я не хочу знать, как отрицание проявится у Фьюри. Перестрелять нас ему, может, и не по зубам, а вот сильно усложнить наши поиски – вполне.   
\- И мы по-прежнему не знаем, кто виноват в случившемся, - Стив выключил плиту и повернулся к остальным.   
\- Ты думаешь… - нахмурилась Романофф.   
\- Я никого не подозреваю, просто осторожность не будет лишней. Питер?   
\- Я да, в смысле, я согласен с вами и мисс Романофф, пропустите меня к кофеварке, пожалуйста.   
***   
\- Итак, кто, зачем и как это сделал. И, похоже, ответить может только Питер, – Капитан кивнул в его сторону, и Паркер подобрался, про себя отметив, как, оказывается, расслабился.   
\- «Зачем» и «кто» можно совместить, – влез Бартон. – И список будет немаленький, это же Старк.   
\- Опа! – озвучила Наташа витавшее в тишине настроение. – И что ты ещё про него помнишь?   
\- Да ни хрена я не помню, - отмахнулся Бартон. – Просто, как только о нем заходит речь, у меня сразу возникает желание помериться…   
Стив приложил ощутимое усилие, удерживая стремящуюся к лицу руку, Питер заржал, Наташа фыркнула и явно собралась что-то сказать, но Клинт опередил её комментарий:   
\- Чувством юмора. Уровнем сарказма. Ой, да ладно вам, вы все меня поняли.   
\- Что удивительно, да. Я тоже практически ничего не помню, но уверена, что вы постоянно друг друга подъёбывали.   
Питер украдкой посмотрел на Капитана, но тот даже не поморщился, видимо, в душе соглашаясь с употребленным Наташей словом. К нему вернулся этот эмоциональный подъём энтузиазма, и он поддался ощущениям:   
\- Мисс Романофф, Капитан, что у вас вызывает упоминание Тони Старка? Ощущения, воспоминания.   
\- Упрямый, – начала Наташа. – Умный. Наглый. Его привычка держать руку вытянутой на спинку дивана или соседнего стула, это выглядит так, будто он вот-вот собирается обнять человека, сидящего рядом.   
\- Будет до последнего делать вид, что ему все равно, – неожиданно влез Рождерс.   
\- Да, редкостное дерево по части межличностных отношений.   
\- Нет, Нат, тут не то. Просто у него странное понятие о слабостях. Будет подыхать, но ни за что не попросит помощи, – вертикальная морщинка прорезалась между бровями Кэпа. – Раздражает.   
\- О, в этом мы, кажется, сошлись, – хохотнул Бартон. – Только лица его я не помню.   
\- Питер, молчи! – махнул рукой Стив и вместе с остальными сосредоточился на попытках выудить картинку из памяти, но тщетно. Спустя пару минут он снова повернулся к Паркеру, и тот решил озвучить ещё одну свою идею.   
\- Капитан, могу я просмотреть наброски, которые вы сделали со дня битвы с Альтроном?   
Тот кивнул, даже не попробовав отрицать своё увлечение, и Питер подумал, что раньше бы такое не прокатило. Получалось, что именно Старк заставлял Капитана смущаться и прятать рисунки?   
Стив вернулся и протянул ему блокнот, открытый где-то на двадцатой странице. Питер не удержался, мельком глянув то, что было до, но ничего не привлекло его внимание. Зато интересное оказалось на пару листов дальше. В композиционном центре наброска находилась улыбающаяся мисс Поттс в платье в пол, а перед ней и чуть вправо, спиной к художнику, стоял прорисованный несколькими линиями и все равно узнаваемый Энтони Эдвард Старк. Капитан, усевшийся рядом с Паркером, без малейшей подсказки с его стороны замер и уставился на фигуру в углу листа, справа устроилась Романофф, ткнула пальцем в изображение и заявила:   
\- Я уверена, что это задница Тони Старка.   
Питер никак бы на это не отреагировал, но Наташа подняла голову от рисунка и посмотрела на ухмыляющихся мужчин:   
\- Что? Я любого из вас узнаю по филею, не сомневайтесь. У меня просто отличный глазомер.   
\- И что-то мне подсказывает, – улыбнулся Роджерс, – что как раз этого Тони Старку знать не стоит.   
\- Да-а? – протянул Бартон. – А мне кажется, что как раз это ему обязательно следует узнать.   
***  
Когда градус ехидства в комнате снизился, Питер вновь взял слово:  
\- Насчет «как» я совершенно ничего не могу сказать, но у нас есть четкий отрезок «когда». Я потерял сознание во время битвы с Альтроном и пришёл в себя спустя трое суток. И Тони Старка уже никто не помнил. И я думаю, что…  
\- Это случилось во время битвы, - договорил вместе с ним Капитан.  
\- Девчонка-мутант? – предположил Клинт. Остальные непонимающе уставились на него. – Да ла-адно! Вы и её не помните?  
\- Мутант был, но это был сверхбыстрый парень, – Роджерс с сомнением посмотрел на Нат, та кивнула. Потом перевел взгляд на Питера.  
\- А я вообще никого не видел, кроме Альтрона, я отрубился в начале битвы, как дурак, и пропустил всю движуху. Вытащил наверх несколько машин, получил в лоб, и последнее, что помню – как возле меня опустился Железный человек. Ну, я понял, что больше мне вроде как не прилетит, и расслабился. Я вообще так думаю, поэтому я и не забыл его – вырубился с мыслью, что он рядом, оклемался, значит, с той же мыслью. Ну, других вариантов у меня нет.  
\- Наташа?  
\- Что? Я тоже помню только парня-мутанта.  
\- Клинт, объясняй. Теперь, похоже, с памятью всё в порядке только у тебя.  
\- Девчонка – сестра шустрого паренька. Телекинез, левитация, все дела. И с мозгами неплохо работает... Нат, ты не помнишь, в каком состоянии я тебя тогда нашёл? Думаю, у нас и Беннер её стараниями убрался.  
\- Не помню, - мотнула головой Романофф.  
\- Ясно. Кошмарами наслаждаешься?  
\- Как обычно.  
\- Не чаще?  
\- Чаще. Каждую ночь.  
\- Кэп?  
\- Тоже, – махнул рукой задумчивый Роджерс. – Не кошмары в полной мере, но ничего приятного. Но никакую девушку-мутанта не помню.  
\- Зато она нас наверняка помнит, – Бартон поднялся на ноги. – Ну что, погнали в Соковию?  
***  
Погнали они, конечно, далеко не сразу. Капитан выделил на сборы четыре часа и ушёл к себе. Бартон, которому предстояло управлять квинджетом, завалился спать прямо на диване в гостиной. Вот уж кому ничто не мешало спокойно отключаться в любой ситуации, так это отцу новорожденного. Наташа пошла проверить и закинуть в транспорт костюмы и снаряжение, Питер с помощью ПЯТНИЦЫ сел писать алгоритм поиска, если верить досье, Ванды Максимофф.  
\- Как люди жили до того, как стали фоткать каждый свой шаг и выкладывать в инсту? – спросил Питер больше у себя, чем у вернувшейся Романофф, но, услышав её смешок, решил продолжить. – Да я даже не о них. Как можно было найти человека, если ему негде было засветиться?  
\- Не могло быть негде засветиться, просто поиски велись иначе. Сейчас ты можешь сидеть, закинув ноги на стол, – Паркер не услышал в этом упрёка и ноги не убрал, – и наблюдать, как к тебе стекается информация со всего света. Когда такой возможности не было, поиски начинали с того места, где человека последний раз видели, или с того, где ожидали увидеть.  
\- И находили всегда?  
\- Я – всегда. Другой вопрос, что не всегда в нужное время.  
Они помолчали пару минут. Бартон всхрапнул и перевернулся, свесив ногу с дивана.  
\- Я теперь понимаю, почему мистер Старк посоветовал мне быть осторожнее с информацией в социальных сетях.  
\- Посоветовал тебе быть осторожнее?  
\- Ну, вообще-то сначала он угрожал выкинуть мой не самый новый телефон куда подальше и закрыть мне доступ в свою мастерскую. Это если без мата. Я его, кажется, тогда врасплох застал.  
\- Больше похоже на то, что я знаю о Старке. Иди напомни Стиву про время, пора вылетать. – Она протянула руку и схватила Клинта за голую пятку.  
***  
В квинджете Питера стало отчаянно клонить в сон, и приглушённый свет в салоне не помогал держать глаза открытыми. Ему казалось, что самое время садиться за разбор результатов работы ПЯТНИЦЫ, но от одной этой мысли спать хотелось ещё больше.  
\- Поспи, нам лететь ещё часа три, на месте будем поздно, и на полноценный сон точно не рассчитывай, – Капитан сидел напротив и вертел в руках карандаш.  
\- А вы чем так озадачены? – спросил Питер сквозь следующий зевок.  
\- Перед отлётом пытался нарисовать Тони Старка. Все четыре часа, – Роджерс протянул ему блокнот. – Позы, стиль одежды, фигуру помню, лицо – не могу.  
Питер перевернул несколько страниц: на всех был вполне узнаваемый силуэт, а на последней из заполненных ещё и наброски подбородка и линий челюсти.  
\- Расскажите мне, что вы помните, может, так у вас сложится картинка.  
\- Помню, что его лицо всегда выглядит так, как будто вот-вот придёт в движение. Особенно когда он пытается быть серьёзным, – Капитан прикрыл глаза. – Выговаривает мне что-то на повышенных тонах, а я вижу линии, по которым от его глаз разбегутся лучики, когда он улыбнется.  
Стив поднял руку и начал водить карандашом в воздухе. Не то набрасывал что-то в воображении, не то дирижировал плавному течению мыслей.  
\- Помню синяки под глазами и почему-то кровоподтёк на скуле. – Питер протянул блокнот обратно, легонько постучал им по тыльной стороне свободной ладони Кэпа и передал. – И свет, отражённый в глазах. Свет холодного оттенка.  
\- Это реактор.  
\- Да. Да... Спасибо, Питер. Я готов попробовать ещё раз.  
Стив не сказал о чёрточках и трещинках, покрывавших губы Старка, когда они не были растянуты улыбкой. Не сказал, но прорисовал каждую.  
***  
Пока они маскировали квинджет около свалки в пригороде и пешком выбирались оттуда к Наташиному схрону, рассвело. Схроном оказалась квартира на шестом этаже обшарпанного, но довольно крепкого на вид шестиэтажного здания в той части города, которая до Альтрона была юго-восточной окраиной, а теперь понемногу становилась новым центром. Бартон невозмутимо завалился спать поперёк единственной кровати. Романофф сменила любимую кожанку на какое-то потёртое безобразие и, глядя в мутноватое зеркало в прихожей, нарисовала себе брови, достойные древнекитайского воина.  
\- Да-да, – кивнула она Стиву и Питеру, наблюдающим за этим действом с разной долей ошарашенности. – Я должна вам признаться, что всю жизнь скрывала от окружающих свой отвратительный вкус. Но не могу удержаться и не продемонстрировать его там, где действительно оценят.  
\- Вы… Мисс Романофф, вы на идёте на поиски?  
Наташа увидела, как глаза Питера загорелись восторгом от предвкушения настоящей полевой работы, и покачала головой.  
\- Не сейчас, Маугли. Но потом – обязательно. Обещаю.  
Она уже потянулась к ручке двери, но обернулась и добавила:  
\- Интернет-кабель торчит из-под дивана; если у вас всплывёт что-то новое, звоните на мобильный, моя рация остаётся здесь. И ещё: в этом доме лучшая звукоизоляция из всех домов в городе. Но она хуже, чем между жилыми комнатами в Башне, и нам не надо, чтобы соседи распознали иностранную речь. Так что все обсуждения шёпотом, а лучше – включите телевизор.  
Телевизор они, не сговариваясь, проигнорировали. Спать не хотелось совершенно, и Питер приглашающе махнул Роджерсу рукой, уселся на диван и включил ноутбук.  
\- У меня есть толковый графический редактор, – не шёпотом, но довольно тихо начал он. – Если вам удалось нарисовать лицо мистера Старка, мы могли бы прогнать его через программу и запустить поиск по изображениям. Больших мощностей для этого не надо, всё сделает ПЯТНИЦА дома и пришлёт результат сюда.  
Стив протянул руку к своей сумке и достал блокнот. Питер сфотографировал нужную страницу, не особо вглядываясь, и запустил обработку изображения.  
\- Но вы же понимаете, мистер Роджерс, что если поиск ничего не даст, это фактически ничего и не значит?  
\- Да, это тычок пальцем в небо, я понимаю. Но альтернатива – полное бездействие, а оно сводит с ума.  
Программа мигнула и вывела на экран готовую картинку. Первое в настоящей реальности изображение Тони Старка смотрело ехидно и устало и совпадало с тем Тони, которого помнил Питер, идеально. Дальше они озадачили ПЯТНИЦУ поисками совпадений, пересмотрели результаты по Ванде Максимофф, разглядывали карты Соковии на разных ресурсах, сопоставляя отмеченные разрушения, и всё это в полном молчании. Питер пару раз собирался что-то сказать, но короткая вертикальная морщинка между бровей Капитана подсказывала ему, что тишина предпочтительнее.

***

Через шесть часов вернулась Наташа с большим пакетом какого-то местного фастфуда, и прежде, чем хоть один вопрос прозвучал вслух, кивнула:  
\- Отсюда около четырёх миль. Депрессивный райончик. Ну, не то чтобы тут были другие.  
\- Пожрём и идём беседовать? – проснулся Бартон на запах съестного.  
\- Можешь не торопиться, она в больнице у брата, часа два у нас в запасе есть.  
\- Он жив? – изумился Клинт сквозь полный рот еды. Получилось невразумительно, но все поняли.  
\- Я тоже был уверен, что Пьетро Максимофф мёртв, – нахмурился Роджерс. – Опять её работа?  
\- Не думаю, – мотнула головой Наташа. – Скорее, результат его ускоренного метаболизма. Любого нормального человека такие ранения уложили бы в гроб, но этот практически вернулся с того света.  
\- И, несмотря на это, всё ещё валяется в больнице?  
\- Что нам сейчас на руку.  
Питер молча поглощал свой мутировавший гамбургер, отчасти завидуя суперспособности этих людей одновременно жевать и говорить.  
\- Этаж? – Кэп сел на любимого тактического конька.  
\- Пятый из пяти.  
\- Напротив?  
\- Такая же пятиэтажка, там типовая застройка.  
\- Бартон?  
\- Понял, Кэп.  
\- Питер, появишься в окне одновременно с нами, чтобы ей не пришло в голову уйти тем путём. Потом займёшь позицию на крыше, чтобы не светиться лишний раз.  
\- Да, Капитан. Будет сделано, Капитан.  
\- Романофф.  
\- Я сегодня плохой полицейский, Кэп.  
\- Несомненно. Надень костюм под гражданскую одежду. От воздействия на мозги не спасёт, но хоть от физического подстрахует.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- И рации на этот раз все берут.  
\- Могу ли я воззвать к божеству, дарующему кофе? – после минутной тишины спросил Бартон, глядя в потолок.  
\- Не можешь. На вашем счёте недостаточно средств для совершения исходящих вызовов.  
\- Кофе! – оживился Питер. – Мисс Романофф, я видел, что вы принесли молоко!  
\- Ишь, глазастый какой! – возмутилась Наташа, уже поднимаясь со стула.  
\- А на его счёте достаточно? Вот это сейчас обидно было!  
\- Нат, сейчас даже я бы не отказался.  
\- И ты, Брут?  
\- Я, честное слово, могу сам, и даже неплохо, я умею, тёте Мэй нравится, но это же, по идее, ваша кухня, а мне кажется, это не совсем прилично, ну, лезть в чужие запасы, и вообще…  
\- Обложили со всех сторон, – со вздохом констатировала Наташа. – Эксплуататоры!  
***  
Уже надев на себя костюм и проверив рацию, Питер взял ноутбук, собираясь его выключить, и обнаружил результаты запроса, который они с Кэпом отправили с утра. И результаты были!  
\- Капитан! Капитан, ПЯТНИЦА прислала результаты поиска! – Паркер понял, что орёт, и выдохнул уже шёпотом. – Мы нашли Тони Старка.  
Стив сел с элегантностью брошенного мешка с мукой, как будто, если бы за ним не оказалось дивана, он упал бы на пол. Наташа забрала ноут и устроилась рядом с ним.  
\- Надо было догадаться, что, даже если он ничего не помнит, навыки остались при нём, – усмехнулась она, разглядывая фотографию из авторемонтной мастерской. – Что бы ни случилось с его памятью, он выглядит счастливым и умиротворённым. Странно, это не похоже на то, что я помню о нём.  
Стив вглядывался в фотографию, как будто где-то на ней была спрятана подсказка, но там был только Тони Старк с пятном машинного масла на щеке, салютующий фотографу разводным ключом.  
\- Что-то подсказывает мне, что бросать всё и мчаться к нему – не самое разумное решение…  
Роджерс выглядел как человек, не согласный с тем, что говорит, но искренне считающий, что сказать должен именно это.  
\- Но ты хочешь сам на него взглянуть, – в словах Романофф вопросом и не пахло.  
\- Я головой понимаю, что ничего этим не изменю, но мне почему-то это кажется очень важным.  
\- Дуй тогда к своему Старку, только не попадайся ему на глаза, пока мы что-нибудь не выясним. Не хочу случайно похерить возможность вернуть всё как было.  
\- Напомните мне оборжать эту ситуацию, когда я в ней окончательно разберусь, – влез Клинт, которого так и подмывало что-нибудь сказать, но недостаток информации не давал оторваться на полную катушку.  
\- Стив! Ну не делай такое лицо, ради бога! – Наташа всплеснула руками, жест вышел эмоциональным, но для неё каким-то чужим. – Я что, допросы вести не умею? А боевого опыта даже у Питера больше, чем у девчонки! Давай, ищи Старка, только не приближайся к нему, пока не разберемся, что к чему. Клинт, будешь хорошим полицейским.  
\- Я буду очень хорошим полицейским, дорогой Санта!  
Романофф фыркнула, Роджерс принял решение и снова включился в обсуждение:  
\- Питер, снаружи только ты.  
\- О, я да, я справлюсь, Капитан!  
\- Никто и не сомневается, – хлопнула его по плечу Наташа. – А теперь погнали.  
***  
Наташа проскользнула в квартиру вслед за вошедшей Вандой Максимофф. Та сразу прошла в единственную комнату, видимо, почуяв чужое присутствие. Там, закинув ноги на подлокотник, в кресле развалился Клинт Бартон. Романофф заперла дверь той же отмычкой, которой её отпирала, потом впихнула металлическую закорючку глубже в замок и сломала поближе к скважине. Надолго не задержит, но дезориентирует. И тоже вошла в комнату.  
\- Мы не враги тебе, - Бартон встал и поднял пустые руки.  
\- Если ты сама себе не враг, – добавила Наташа от двери.  
\- Но и не друзья, – девушка втянула голову в плечи, не принимая боевую позицию, но держа напряжённые ладони наготове на уровне бедер. – И уж тем более не желанные гости. Я помогла вам спасти свой город, вы угробили моего брата, что вам ещё от меня надо?  
\- Пьетро жив, можешь не стараться, я была в больнице.  
\- В этом нет вашей заслуги!  
\- Но и нет нашей вины, – Клинт по сравнению с ней говорил почти шёпотом, и именно это заставляло к нему прислушиваться. – Некоторые вещи просто случаются, и либо ты признаёшь это, либо всю оставшуюся жизнь жалеешь себя.  
\- Вы поэтому сюда явились? Беспокоились о моём душевном равновесии?  
\- Не знаю, как Бартону, а мне плевать на твоё душевное равновесие, – вклинилась Романофф. – Мне куда больше интересно, почему я не помню ни тебя, ни твоего участия в битве с Альтроном.  
Новый виток взаимных упрёков не случился. Наташа всем своим видом демонстрировала, что вопрос не был риторическим, Клинт тоже выжидающе смотрел на Максимофф, так что девушка решительно подняла подбородок и выдала свою правду:  
\- Я просто хотела, чтобы нас оставили в покое. Сначала барон, потом Альтрон… мы с братом никогда не принадлежали сами себе. Вы должны были думать, что Пьетро мертв, забыть меня и никогда больше не появляться в нашей жизни.  
\- И мы бы так и сделали, – на достойной громкости ответила Романофф. – Только детского сада под знаком Мстителей нам и не хватало! Но ты зачем-то решила убрать Тони Старка.  
Зрачки Ванды расширились, лицо побелело, ладони вздрогнули.  
\- Но его вы помнить не можете, точно не можете, я же знаю, как это работает!  
\- О, так ты зна-аешь, – протянула Наташа. – То есть кого-то ты так уже стёрла?  
\- Нат, успокойся, нас сейчас не это волнует. Ванда! Ванда, ау, девочка, хочешь глоток рома? Тебя трясёт.  
Она подняла взгляд на Клинта, обнявшего её за плечи, и кивнула.  
***  
\- Что вы помните о Тони Старке? – спросила Максимофф, когда её зубы перестали отстукивать по фляжке Клинта нервный ритм. Бартон предостерегающе махнул Наташе, чтобы пока не лезла. Это был выход хорошего полицейского.  
\- Мало что, – честно признался он. – По большей части – какие-то моменты, в которые он нас раздражал, плюс то, что сражался с нами на одной стороне, и, конечно, его технический гений.  
\- Но вы, конечно, не помните, что Альтрона создал он?  
В воцарившейся тишине все отчетливо услышали за окном какую-то возню.  
\- Так, – Наташа решала проблемы по мере их поступления. – Поскольку взаимные попытки убийства откладываются на неопределенное время, давайте впустим Маугли, пока он не рухнул с этой высокой пальмы.  
Питер влез в открытое ею окно и быстро оглядел помещение.  
\- Мадемуазель, не имею чести быть с вами знакомым! – он подошёл к Ванде, взял её руку в свою и поднёс к маске. – Позвольте представиться, я – Человек-паук.  
Вернувшаяся от окна Наташа толкнула его бедром, не дав договорить:  
\- Не ведись на этот ужас, Ванда, ему пятнадцать.  
\- Эй! – возмутился Питер, стянув маску. – Мне шестнадцать! И я сочинял эту речь полчаса!  
\- Я запомню к следующему году, – пообещала Романофф. – Что же, вот он помнит Тони Старка и однозначно возьмется его защищать. Так что вернёмся к Альтрону.  
\- Сам Альтрон это отрицал, но его армия началась с дюжины костюмов Старка, которые он контролировал, – Ванда наконец взяла себя в руки.  
\- Это факт. Но только мистер Старк не создавал его. Я не буду говорить о его намерениях, вы, наверное, уже поняли, что я хорошо к нему отношусь, мисс Максимофф.  
Та кивнула.  
\- Ну вот, но он просто не успел. Он заполучил инопланетную программу, поразившую его воображение, занялся её исследованием, я не буду врать о его целях, да. И он совершенно ничего не успел с ней сделать, но неосторожно оставил без внимания, а в этот момент, похоже, Альтрон осознал себя, взломал и уничтожил ДЖАРВИСА – это был искусственный интеллект мистера Старка – и ушёл через интернет. А дальше вы знаете.  
***  
Романофф умела вести допрос. Создать невыносимое нервное напряжение, потом дать успокоиться, потом сыграть дружескую поддержку – и желание выговориться пересилит любые другие желания. Ванда рассказывала, как они с братом сутки провели под завалом чуть ли не в обнимку с неразорвавшейся ракетой от «Старк Индастриз». Рассказывала про фон Штрукера и о том, как они сами пришли к Альтрону. О том, как насылала на Мстителей видения – она не просто не жалела себя, а как-то целенаправленно не жалела. Питер не мог понять, как в человеке вообще умещается столько боли, как будто она всю жизнь всё носила в себе, не выпуская ни капли. Наташа сидела с каменным лицом, видимо, отплёвываясь от собственных кошмаров, и только Клинт, имеющий опыт успокаивания маленьких девочек, сколько бы лет им ни было, гладил рассказчицу по спине и периодически выдавал фляжку.  
\- Я столько лет его ненавидела, что просто не удержалась. Я убедила себя, что он сам считает себя виноватым, сам, а не благодаря моим видениям. И нашла себе прекрасное оправдание – я же его не убиваю. Всё идеально сложилось: Тони Старк не хочет существовать, и я знаю, как это сделать, я не убиваю его, я освобождаю мир от него и даю ему новую жизнь.  
Шипение рации вывело всех из ступора.  
\- Наташа, ты на связи? Выяснила, могу ли я приближаться к Старку?  
Ванда кивнула и прошептала:  
\- Если он вернется, он не должен ничего вспомнить.  
\- Да, – сказала Романофф в микрофон рации. – Он не вспомнит потом.  
\- Что значит «если»?! – подскочил Питер, как только Кэп дал отбой.  
\- Я не знаю, как это объяснить, но попробую. На старых велосипедах так было: сначала ты прилагаешь усилие, чтобы крутить педали, а потом поднимаешь ноги на раму, потому что педали крутятся сами по себе. Так вот, я еле осилила разогнать этот велосипед, когда стирала его. И не уверена, что осилю запустить обратный процесс.  
\- Вообще должно быть легче, – не в порядке поддержки, а с полной уверенностью специалиста заявил Питер. – Если реальность так легко сама заполняла пробелы, то и в исходную форму её будет вернуть гораздо менее затратно, потому что она стремится к восстановлению своей изначальной логики.  
\- Ну, в любом случае я теперь обязана попробовать, – почти улыбнулась ему Ванда. – Тем более, раз уж для моего спокойствия и соблюдения логики реальности нужно одно и то же.  
Она встряхнула кистями рук и кивнула Наташе. Та кивнула в ответ и поднесла рацию к губам:  
\- Капитан, мы начинаем. Будь неподалёку, ладно?  
\- Лучше отойди от него на всякий случай! – влез Бартон. – Мало ли из-за чего вы собирались сцепиться перед тем, как всем отшибло память.  
Он дал отбой, кивнул Ванде, и реальность медленно заструилась к своей изначальной форме.  
***  
\- Пока я тебя не вспомнила, я думала, что брошусь обниматься, когда всё закончится, – из демаскированного квинджета навстречу опаздывающим вышла улыбающаяся Наташа, и, вопреки собственным словам, обняла Тони.  
\- Старк, она подмазывается, потому что без спросу брала твой кабриолет! – Бартон тоже вылез пожать Тони руку. – Неделя, когда я не помнил о твоём существовании, была лучшей в моей жизни!  
\- Ну, теперь тебе придётся мириться с моей непревзойденной крутостью и остроумием.  
\- Мистер Старк! – если у Питера и была мысль ограничиться рукопожатием, то при виде живого улыбающегося Тони она с позором испарилась. Впрочем, Тони и сам раскрыл объятия ему навстречу, и Паркер от бури эмоций растерял все слова, просто пару минут обнимал свой важный кусок реальности и наслаждался тем, как всё становится хорошо.  
\- Так, Маугли, ты путаешь его с пальмой. Давайте грузиться и взлетать, домой охота. Я даже готова первой сесть за штурвал, пока Клинт будет искать, чем с тобой помериться.  
\- А почему это он Маугли? – спросил Тони, уже заходя в квинджет. – А ты, получается, Багира? Стремительная и грациозная?  
\- Тони, Багира был самцом.  
\- Ну, с наличием у тебя стальных яиц тоже не поспоришь!  
Наташа подняла транспорт в воздух, но потом Тони выгнал её из-за штурвала, отнял у Питера ноутбук и через пару минут передал управление ПЯТНИЦЕ, присоединившись к остальной компании.  
\- Ну, выкладывайте, что стряслось в мире за неделю моего отсутствия.  
\- Гораздо меньше всего, чем обычно случается за неделю твоего присутствия.  
\- И как бы мне ни хотелось поспорить, он прав, – Наташа помахала смартфоном. – Из результатов, которые остались в текущей версии реальности: Хэппи пригласил тётю Питера на выставку.  
\- Что? Хэппи и прелестная Мэй? Ну нет.  
\- Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, пусть оно будет, как будет, а? Может быть, она займётся своей жизнью и отстанет от моей?  
\- Наивность, друг мой, хороша только тем, что проходит.  
\- В остальном всё, похоже, вернулось на свои места. Все патенты на тебя, владелец «Старк Индастриз» тоже ты. О! Из области моих предположений: Пеппер может появиться в твоём присутствии на неожиданно высоких каблуках. Не ворчи на неё.  
\- Я? Когда меня вообще волновали каблуки Пеппер? Что вы…  
Но все так старательно на него не смотрели, что Тони закатил глаза и все-таки прекратил отпираться.  
\- Ладно. И это, получается, всё?  
\- Видишь, Старк, без тебя мир не пытается рухнуть. По крайней мере, не чаще, чем обычно, – подал голос Стив из своего тёмного угла. – Так что, если ты продолжишь так убиваться об работу, мы теперь знаем способ устроить тебе отпуск.  
\- Ну ни фига себе отпуск! Я всю неделю не вылезал из этой автомастерской! Я теперь чёртов специалист по автопрому восьмидесятых!  
\- Странно, – себе под нос пробормотала Романофф. – Ванда была уверена, что ты ничего не будешь помнить.  
Роджерс молчал.  
***  
Самый прекрасный запах Кэповских блинчиков разбудил Питера через неделю. Он именно для этого попросил ПЯТНИЦУ не фильтровать воздух для его комнаты отдельно, а подключить её к общей с коридором системе вентиляции. Паркер открыл один глаз и неспешно побрёл в сторону кухни, но, не дойдя до неё, окончательно проснулся, рухнул на диван в гостиной, глаз закрыл, зато весь обратился в слух. Он мог бы назвать это своим паучьим чутьём, но Наташа именовала такое явление шестым чувством пятой точки, и к ситуации это подходило больше.  
Тони, конечно, уже был там.  
\- И хватит от меня прятаться! – почему-то шёпотом выговаривал он Роджерсу. – Может, объяснишь, почему я чувствую себя грёбаной Рапунцель? Не Рапунцель? Ну, кого там целует принц, и она просыпается?  
\- По части знания диснеевских принцесс Бартон тебя обскакал.  
\- Не заговаривай мне зубы, Стив, я задал вопрос.  
\- И я на него отвечу, как только ты дашь мне вставить хоть слово, – в голосе Капитана ощутимо прибавилось серьёзности. – Тони, я не помнил тебя! Черты лица ускользали, фактов вообще никаких, только ощущения. И ощущения просто вопили о том, что, когда мы всё вспомним, я не решусь тебя поцеловать.  
\- То есть, не случись этого всего, ты бы и не решился? Хотел бы, но не решился, так?  
Тишина и отведённый взгляд стали ему ответом.  
\- Дура-ак! – с какой-то безнадёжной нежностью протянул Старк и поцеловал его сам.  
\- Эй! – выдохнул Питер на грани слышимости, когда заметил направляющуюся в кухню Романофф. Махнул ей рукой, подзывая к дивану, и помотал головой: – Не ходите туда, Багира.  
В ответ на вопросительный и ещё немного сонный взгляд пояснил:  
\- Там сейчас Балу и Каа закрепляют ещё одно изменение в этой реальности.  
Наташа тихонько фыркнула, потом поражённо ахнула, потом взглянула на Питера с несколько кровожадным восторгом:  
\- Надо сказать Бартону, что он теперь мать-Волчица! Но я приберегу эту новость для особого случая.  
Питер рассмеялся в голос и, кажется, услышав это, Старк с Роджерсом на кухне таки отцепились друг от друга. Можно было идти к столу.


End file.
